Question: The scale on a map is 5cm : 5km. If the distance between two cities is 30km, how far apart in cm are the two cities on the map?
Solution: The scale means that every 5cm on the map corresponds to an actual distance of 5km. An actual distance of 30km is the same as 6 $\cdot$ 5km. The distance between the two cities on the map is 6 $\cdot$ 5cm, or 30cm.